E se?
by Charlie1227
Summary: Como seria se Dean tivesse dois filhos? Gêmeos adolescentes, que tem um dom especial para se meter em problemas, como Dean lidará com isso? Como seria Dean Winchester como pai? É isso que mostrar aqui,minha versão da história.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean sempre demonstrou gostar de crianças, como seria se ele tivesse um filho? Bom,foi com esse pensamente em mente que resolvi criar esta história. Para aclarar possíveis dúvidas, Quando Dean ficou com Robin,citada na nona temporada da serie,o que aconteceria se ela tivesse ficado grávida? Bom nessa fanfic ela ficou e de gêmeos,quando os bebês nasceram Robin decidiu não ficar com as crianças,pois ainda era muito jovem. Conseguiu contatar Dean,deixando com ele esses filhos,pois ele era o pai. Embora muito jovem,apenas com 16 anos,Dean resolveu criar essas crianças,dando - lhes todo o carinho e amor que pudesse dar. As crianças cresceram na estrada junto com Dean, Sam e John(nessa história ele voltou na terceira temporada).Aprenderam a caçar desde cedo,e passaram por cada aventura junto com os mesmos. Como Dean seria como pai? Ele sempre pareceu levar jeito com crianças, e com adolescentes, como seria?**

 **Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo..Espero que gostem.**  
 **Lembrando que é uma spankific..confort/hurt...se não for de seu agrado, há outras histórias no site.**

CAPÍTULO 1:

Dean nunca havia pensado em quão difícil era criar um filho,em quanta responsabilidade isso acarretaria...mais com a ajuda de Sam e John, tudo parecia mais fácil,agora anos depois,já havia se acostumado a ter alguém a quem cuidar e proteger como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não conseguiria mais viver sem seus filhos.

Sam entrou no quarto de hotel,trazendo o café da manhã consigo. Dean e John limpavam as armas encima da mesa,enquanto um garoto de cabelos castanhos lisos,levemente ondulado nas pontas,na altura do pescoço e olhos esverdeados assistia TV, ainda vestido com seu pijama azul claro,que consistia em uma calça e uma blusa larga,com mangas. Sua pele pálida, e o corpo algo atlético, não tinha mais de 1,75 de altura.

-Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, vi alguns políciais na entrada do hotel. -Falou,deixando as sacolas em cima do balcão, e caminhando rapidamente em direção a uma das duas camas alí presente. Pegou uma mochila que estava debaixo da cama e começou a arruma lá.

-Kurt,vai arrumar suas coisas,eu irei logo atrás. - Falou Dean, encarando o garoto de olhos verdes.

-Droga,porque sempre desconfiam da gente? - Indagou,se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta.

-Porque sempre estamos onde acontecem essas coisas..pelo menos conseguimos matar o lobisomem na noite passada. - Respondeu Sam.

-É um bom motivo. - Completou John,guardando as armas.

Kurt assentiu segundos antes de sair. Dean ajudou John com as armas,para logo sair também do quarto. Entrou no quarto ao lado,haviam alugado dois quartos,um com duas camas de solteiro e o outro com duas camas de solteiro e uma de casal. Kurt estava saindo do banheiro com algumas peças de roupas não mão. Um garoto completamente idêntico a Kurt estava arrumando as malas.

-Bom dia Nick,já tomou banho? - Perguntou,encarando o menino de olhos esverdeados.

-Já sim...Kurt disse que os policiais estão aqui..?

-É o que parece,vamos sair logo daqui.

Dizendo isso tirou uma bolsa que estava embaixo da cama,guardou algumas roupas que estavam jogadas em cima da mesma e a fechou.

-Kurt,Nick pegaram tudo?

-Sim papai. - A resposta veio em uníssono,Dean já havia se acostumado a ouvi los falar assim,por alguma razão os gêmeos tinham uma sintonia incrível,para quase tudo.

Saíram do hotel sem serem vistos pelos policiais. Seguiram para o impala,Sam estava no banco de carona,os gêmeos entraram,ficando no banco traseiro,enquanto Dean se sentava no banco do motorista. Pisou no volante, saindo dali.

Não demorou muito para saírem da pequena cidade no Texas. Dean encostou o carro,para finalmente poderem tomar o café. Sam distribuiu o café, saindo do carro. Dean se sentou em uma pedra,Nick se sentou no capô do carro e Kurt resolveu ficar no carro mesmo,enquanto ouvia música no celular com os fones de ouvido postos.

-Essa cidade é muito chata,não tem nada de bom pra gente fazer. -Se queixou Nick,encarando a cidade ao longe,enquanto mordia seu sanduíche.

-Eu gosto do lugar..é calmo e tranquilo.

-Claro Sammy, até um lobisomem surgir. -Ironizou Dean, bebendo seu refrigerante.

-Tio,você e Kurt são realmente parecidos,só vocês dois mesmo para gostar daquele lugar. - Indagou Nick,fazendo uma careta. Seu irmão também havia dito que havia gostado muito da cidade,que era calma e perfeita para se viver.

-Falando nele, porque seu irmão não vem comer aqui conosco?

-Kurt gostou da cidade,Acho que está chateado,sabe que ele odeia essa vida de caçador, Kurt só quer ser um garoto normal,e deve estar pensando em como seria viver naquela cidade por mais de 2 semanas. - Murmurou,conhecia bem seu irmão para saber que era isso que estava acontecendo.

Sam assentiu,seu sobrinho lembrava bastante ele próprio há alguns anos atrás.

-É melhor irmos indo...o pai mandou mensagem,encontrou um hotel para ficarmos, fica á duas cidades a frente. - Dean tinha o semblante sério, não gostava daquele assunto e fazia questão de mostrar isso,o lugar do seu filho era alí, junto com ele. Entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força. Sam encarou seu sobrinho,que deu de ombros.

-Não deveríamos ter tocado no assunto. - Sussurrou,para que só Sam ouvisse.

-Concordo com você nisso. - Retrucou,dando a volta para entrar no carro.

A viagem foi um pouco demorada,Dean ligou o som alto,com Acdc tocando. Nick cantava junto com o CD,e Sam ia lendo um livro. Em um determinado momento Kurt tirou os fones,e mirou pela janela,suspirando.

Dean o observava pelo retrovisor.

-Hey, está tudo bem? -Perguntou.

-Está... Meu celular descarregou.

-Quando chegarmos no hotel você carrega.

Kurt assentiu, sem dizer nada.

-Está tudo bem mesmo? - Indagou Dean, após alguns minutos.

-Eu queria ter ficado na cidade.

A resposta fez Dean respirar fundo.

-Ainda estamos no Texas, aposto que a cidade onde ficaremos é como aquela.

-Você não Entende,eu quero parar de ficar viajando de um lado para o outro,quero estabilidade.

-Já deveria ter se acostumado a isso. - a resposta foi algo fria,já haviam discutido aquilo tantas vezes.

-Eu nunca vou me acostumar. -Retrucou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Nick havia parado de cantar, parecia querer estar em Qualquer outro lugar do que ali naquele momento. Sam parecia estar na mesma situação.

-Pois deveria. - Dean também aumentou seu tom.

-Não mesmo.

-Porque você não aceita isso em? Somos sua família, e te amamos,porque simplesmente não aceita...?

-Dean,calma. - Murmurou Sam, seu irmão estava alterado e isso não é bom quando se está dirigindo.

-Porque o senhor não aceita? Porque não deixa essa vida de caçador e tenta viver uma vida normal? Porque não compra uma casa e arruma um emprego? Nick e eu temos direito a isso! - Kurt também estava alterado. Dean encostou o carro.

-Sam,sua vez de dirigir. - Indagou,saindo do carro para trocar de lugar com seu irmão. Não iria arriscar dirigir naquele estado.

-Kurt,Acho que já chega. - Nick tentou acalmar seu irmão, que na maioria das vezes quase nunca perdia o controle,mais que agora parecia estar prestes a fazer isso.

-Chega nada Nick,ele precisa ouvir!

-Se já não notou eu estou ouvindo,e não estou gostando nada do tom que você está usando! - Sam deu partida no carro.

-No momento eu não estou ligando para isso! - Rebateu Kurt, com raiva.

-Kurt,me escuta e para de retrucar. - Murmurou Nick, não queria que armassem uma briga dentro do carro.

-Já basta Kurt! - Dean se virou no carro para encara lo.

-E porque eu tenho que te ouvir? O senhor não me ouve.

-Você tem que me ouvir porque eu sou seu pai.

Kurt bufou,e continuou o encarando com raiva. Dean odiava isso,dificilmente Kurt agia assim,mais quando agia também...

-Quando chegarmos, você e eu teremos um conversa séria, agora não quero mais discussões.

Kurt não respondeu,mais desviou o olhar,passando a encarar a janela. O resto da viagem ocorreu tudo bem. Quando pararam no estacionamento do hotel,Nick foi o primeiro a descer,seguido de perto por Sam, ambos pareciam querer correr o mais longe possível do carro,e não era para menos a tensão estava enorme lá dentro.

Kurt desceu logo depois,não parecia estar mais irritado, pelo contrário,parecia estar arrependido.

Dean o alcançou em seguida.

-Se acalmou?

assentiu positivamente.

-Ótimo.

-Sinto muito. -Deixou escapar,e parecia sincero. Dean suspirou.

-Kurt nem todas as coisas se resolvem com um "sinto muito."

-Mais isso sim,eu não deveria ter falado com o senhor daquele jeito.

-Filho,Conversaremos lá dentro.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Entraram no hotel e fizeram o cadastro, logo subiram. Sam se dirigiu rumo ao quarto em que dividiria com John, e Dean seguiu com os gêmeos rumo a outro quarto.

Nick deixou sua bolsa em cima de uma das camas,e logo se dirigiu a Dean.

–Papai,vou ficar um pouco com o tio... Ele vai me ensinar a entrar num programa pelo laptop... O senhor não vai precisar dele agora,vai? — Perguntou, mostrando o laptop nas mãos, todos ali sabiam o real motivo de Nick querer sair logo dali,queria dar privacidade a Dean e Kurt.

–Pode levar,não quer comer alguma coisa antes?

–Eu como com o tio e com o abuelo.

–Tem certeza?

–Certeza absoluta..até logo Papai. — lhe deu um rápido abraço. — Kurt...

Saiu rapidamente dali.

–Ele não sabe disfarçar.

–Não mesmo. — Concordou Dean. — E você,está com fome?

Kurt negou com a cabeça, se sentando na cama,Dean se sentou ao seu lado.

–Papai eu sinto muito,muito mesmo.

–Sente exatamente pelo que Kurt?

–Por ter falado com o senhor naquele tom.

–Kurt,nos já tivemos essa conversa não sei Quantas vezes,e parece que sempre voltamos a estaca zero.

Kurt não responde,apenas encara o assoalho como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa ali.

–Filho,se tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer,esse é o momento. - Indagou Dean, ao ver que Kurt não iria dizer nada. O garoto suspirou,levantando a vista e encarando o mais velho.

–Te garanto que não vai querer ouvir o que eu quero dizer nesse instante. - Murmurou,seu tom saiu baixo e calmo. Dean tinha certeza que o garoto tinha razão, provavelmente não queria ouvir, porque embora Kurt estivesse parecendo calmo,sabia que na verdade era bem o oposto. Seu filho tinha sabia se controlar melhor do que nunca,sempre escolhia muito bem as palavras antes de dizer algo que poderia se arrepender depois...mais claro,isso era quando queria, porque Kurt também era muito bom com as palavras,e conseguia fazer qualquer um se sentir péssimo, sem a mínima necessidade de se alterar.

–Imagino que não...Kurt você pode não acreditar nisso,mais...eu queria que as coisas fossem diferente,queria ter uma casa de cerca branca,queria que você e seu irmão tivessem uma vida normal,sem precisar se preocupar com monstros e inimigos...

–Então porque não é assim? - Perguntou,mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

–Porque é impossível Kurt,quando se entra nessa vida,você nunca mais consegue sair. Sempre terão inimigos atrás de você, e eles podem te pegar desprevenidos..salvamos pessoas,isso é importante.

Kurt negou com a cabeça, antes de se levantar.

–Isso é o seu modo de pensar... O meu é diferente,eu vou completar 18 anos e vou embora,vou seguir minha carrera de cantor e nunca mais vou voltar a caçar novamente.

Embora seu tom fosse ainda calmo,estava repleto de ressentimento,Dean não havia gostado dessas palavras, não iria se separar do seu menino.

-Você já fugiu uma vez,e eu não demorei para encontra - lo,porque acha que vai ser diferente?

-Porque eu terei 18 anos,e legalmente serei responsável por mim mesmo,quando esse momento chegar ninguém vai me impedir de fazer o que eu quero.

-Você está enganado se pensa assim,não é porque você vai completar 18 anos,que eu deixarei de ser seu pai. Se você fugir,eu vou encontra - lo,e te garanto você nunca mais vai querer fugir novamente. - Dean havia se levantado conforme falava,e seu tom só aumentava.

Kurt continuou encarando - o nos olhos.

–Vou tomar um banho. - Kurt Falou em um tom baixo e calmo,mais suas palavras eram frias e indiferentes.

–Ainda estamos conversando.

Kurt o encarou fixamente durante alguns segundos, antes de assentir levemente.

Dean respirou fundo,não queria mais discutir.

–Coma alguma coisa depois que sair do banho. - Falou,havia se acalmado bastante em poucos minutos,o que já era um grande avanço para Dean,pois não era conhecido precisamente por manter a calma...mais depois dos gêmeos... Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então.

–Sim senhor.

Kurt estava enfadado e Dean sabia disso,o tom que havia usado demonstrava isso com todas as letras.

Dean saiu do quarto,deixando o garoto sozinho. Por sua parte,Kurt cerrou os olhos,seu pai não o entedia...queria uma vida normal,segura. Amava Dean incondicionalmente,não queria completar 18 anos e sair..deixando sua família para trás... Mais era a única solução que havia descoberto.

Caminhou em direção ao banheiro,que não ficava nada longe de onde estava,visto que o quarto não era grande,por assim dizer.

Dean havia ido direto para o quarto de Sam e John. Bateu na porta,e segundos depois Nick a abriu.

–E Kurt? - Perguntou,vendo que seu irmão não estava junto.

–Está no banho. - Respondeu entrando no quarto. Nick fechou a porta.

–Meu irmão continua vivo não é mesmo? - Perguntou,em um tom brincalhão.

–Não seja dramático filho. -Sorriu um pouco, sua voz parecia cansada.

–Hey maninho,relaxe.. Que tal sairmos hoje a noite,para distrair um pouco? O que me diz em...?

Dean encarou seu irmão surpreso,Sam não era o tipo de pessoa que curtia sair a noite, sabia que estava fazendo isso com o intuito de faze - lo se distrair um pouco.

–Seria ótimo Sammy, mais não posso. Não penso deixar as crianças sozinhas.

–Papai Acho que Kurt e eu já somos bem grandinhos para ficarmos uma noite sozinhos.

–Isso não me convence Nick,e se alguma criatura ataca vocês?

–Sabemos nos defender.

–Sei disso,mais essa não é a questão... Existem monstros perigosos por aí Nick, e eu nunca estaria bem,sabendo que algo pode acontecer.

Dean havia se tornado super protetor com os gêmeos, embora ambos já tivessem 15 anos,Dean seguia vendo os como suas crianças, e nada parecia capaz de mudar isso.

Nick já estava quase perdendo a paciência. Antes que pudesse falar algo,John se adiantou.

–Filho,eu posso ficar com eles pra você.. Não me custa nada,e eu não penso sair mesmo.

Dean o encarou,como se quisesse realmente ter certeza do que estava ouvindo.

–Tem certeza?

–Claro que sim..Nick e Kurt são meus netos,e eu particularmente gosto de ficar com eles. - Sorriu John,mirando a Nick de forma algo carinhosa. O garoto lhe Sorriu e caminhou em su direção, se jogou na cama,colocando a cabeça nas pernas de John que começou a afagar seu cabelo.

–Bom..se é assim,tudo bem então Sammy.. Sairemos essa noite.

Depois de um tempo Dean e Nick voltaram para seu quarto.

–Papai,o que acha de me deixar sair hoje também em? - Perguntou Nick, com um brilho de astúcia no olhar.

-Nem pensar,se quiser pode sair enquanto Ainda está claro,não penso em deixa lo andar sozinho pelas ruas de noite.

–Isso não é justo,todos os garotos que conheço e tem minha idade podem sair,e voltam bem tarde para suas casas. -Se queixou,entrando no quarto.

–Você não é os outros garotos,você é filho de um caçador, que por acaso tem mais de 100 inimigos pó aí. - Respondeu Dean.

-Hey,eu também sou um caçador! - Nick era bem diferente do irmão nesse aspecto,enquanto um odiava essa vida,o outro a amava de verdade. Nick gostava de caçar, quando Dean lhe levava junto aproveitava cada segundo. Gostava de salvar pessoas,e comer porcarias. Não precisava ficar mais de duas semanas em uma escola só, não precisava se apegar em ninguém..sua família era tudo o que lhe importava,seu irmão era seu melhor amigo,e estava feliz com isso. Não eram uma família normal,mais eram unidos e se amavam incondicionalmente.

Dean não respondeu,apenas afagou o cabelo do garoto.

–Quer assistir um pouco campeão?

–Só se for "casa erótica 3". - Provou,sabendo que Dean nunca deixaria que assistisse esse tipo de filme,ainda sendo menor de idade.

–Claro,no dia 30 de fevereiro,o que acha? - Brincou o mais velho. Nick rodou os olhos,fazendo seu pai rir. -Que tal uma comédia?

–Continuo achando minha proposta melhor..o que você acha Kurt? Perguntou,Chris que estava sentado em uma das camas, escrevendo algo em um caderno,os encarou.

–Tanto faz...-Murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o caderno.

Nick não gostava de ver seu irmão assim,parecia estar em seu próprio mundo,esquecendo do mundo a sua volta.

–Hey,sabia que o pai e o tio vão sair hoje? - Indaga em um tom malicioso,enquanto se jogava na cama,ao lado de seu irmão.

–Todos precisam sair as vezes. - Responde,embora isso tivesse o surpreendido,não demonstrou.

-Man,levanta esse ânimo...vamos zuar ele um pouco. - Propôs. Kury o encarou, suspirando fechou o caderno - Você não vai me deixar em paz,não é verdade?

–Não mesmo. - Sorriu Nick, lhe dando um leve empurrão. Kurt retribuiu o sorriso.

–Papai...- Indagou,chamando a atenção de Dean que os observava com um sorriso no rosto. -Desculpa...

Dean caminhou até ele,lhe dando um abraço.

–Vamos esquecer isso ok? - Sabia que dessa vez Kurt estava sendo sincero.

Kurt Sorriu,para logo falar:

–Então Nick, acha que dessa vez ele consegue alguém? Ou está enferrujado? - Brincou.

Nick Riu,enquanto Dean também lhe dava um abraço.

–Obrigado. - Sussurrou.

–Acho que ele consegue alguém.. Afinal deve honrar nosso nome. - Brincou,sorrindo para o pai.

–Vocês falam como se já tivessem casados. - Ironizou Dean.

–Não..Mais já ficamos com várias garotas. - Retruca Nick,fazendo seu irmão rir alto.

–Claro...fale por você. - Riu Kurt,balançando a cabeça.

Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo,e tanto Dean como Kurt souberam que o tema havia encerrado,pelo menos naquela noite.u gosto do lugar..é calmo e tranquilo.

–Claro Sammy, até um lobisomem surgir. -Ironizou Dean, bebendo seu refrigerante.  
–Tio,você e Kurt são realmente parecidos,só vocês dois mesmo para gostar daquele lugar. - Indagou Nick,fazendo uma careta. Seu irmão também havia dito que havia gostado muito da cidade,que era calma e perfeita para se viver.  
–Falando nele, porque seu irmão não vem comer aqui conosco?  
–Kurt gostou da cidade,Acho que está chateado,sabe que ele odeia essa vida de caçador, Kurt só quer ser um garoto normal,e deve estar pensando em como seria viver naquela cidade por mais de 2 semanas. - Murmurou,conhecia bem seu irmão para saber que era isso que estava acontecendo.  
Sam assentiu,seu sobrinho lembrava bastante ele próprio há alguns anos atrás.  
–É melhor irmos indo...o pai mandou mensagem,encontrou um hotel para ficarmos, fica á duas cidades a frente. - Dean tinha o semblante sério, não gostava daquele assunto e fazia questão de mostrar isso,o lugar do seu filho era alí, junto com ele. Entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força. Sam encarou seu sobrinho,que deu de ombros.  
–Não deveríamos ter tocado no assunto. - Sussurrou,para que só Sam ouvisse.  
–Concordo com você nisso. - Retrucou,dando a volta para entrar no carro.  
A viagem foi um pouco demorada,Dean ligou o som alto,com Acdc tocando. Nick cantava junto com o CD,e Sam ia lendo um livro. Em um determinado momento Kurt tirou os fones,e mirou pela janela,suspirando.  
Dean o observava pelo retrovisor.  
–Hey, está tudo bem? -Perguntou.  
–Está... Meu celular descarregou.  
–Quando chegarmos no hotel você carrega.  
Kurt assentiu, sem dizer nada.  
–Está tudo bem mesmo? - Indagou Dean, após alguns minutos.  
–Eu queria ter ficado na cidade.  
A resposta fez Dean respirar fundo.  
–Ainda estamos no Texas, aposto que a cidade onde ficaremos é como aquela.  
–Você não Entende,eu quero parar de ficar viajando de um lado para o outro,quero estabilidade.  
–Já deveria ter se acostumado a isso. - a resposta foi algo fria,já haviam discutido aquilo tantas vezes.

–Eu nunca vou me acostumar. -Retrucou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Nick havia parado de cantar, parecia querer estar em Qualquer outro lugar do que ali naquele momento. Sam parecia estar na mesma situação.

–Pois deveria. - Dean também aumentou seu tom.  
–Não mesmo.  
–Porque você não aceita isso em? Somos sua família, e te amamos,porque simplesmente não aceita...?  
–Dean,calma. - Murmurou Sam, seu irmão estava alterado e isso não é bom quando se está dirigindo.  
–Porque o senhor não aceita? Porque não deixa essa vida de caçador e tenta viver uma vida normal? Porque não compra uma casa e arruma um emprego? Nick e eu temos direito a isso! - Kurt também estava alterado. Dean encostou o carro.  
–Sam,sua vez de dirigir. - Indagou,saindo do carro para trocar de lugar com seu irmão. Não iria arriscar dirigir naquele estado.  
–Kurt,Acho que já chega. - Nick tentou acalmar seu irmão, que na maioria das vezes quase nunca perdia o controle,mais que agora parecia estar prestes a fazer isso.  
–Chega nada Nick,ele precisa ouvir!  
–Se já não notou eu estou ouvindo,e não estou gostando nada do tom que você está usando! - Sam deu partida no carro.  
–No momento eu não estou ligando para isso! - Rebateu Kurt, com raiva.  
–Kurt,me escuta e para de retrucar. - Murmurou Nick, não queria que armassem uma briga dentro do carro.  
–Já basta Kurt! - Dean se virou no carro para encara lo.  
–E porque eu tenho que te ouvir? O senhor não me ouve.  
–Você tem que me ouvir porque eu sou seu pai.  
Kurt bufou,e continuou o encarando com raiva. Dean odiava isso,dificilmente Kurt agia assim,mais quando agia também...  
–Quando chegarmos, você e eu teremos um conversa séria, agora não quero mais discussões.  
Kurt não respondeu,mais desviou o olhar,passando a encarar a janela. O resto da viagem ocorreu tudo bem. Quando pararam no estacionamento do hotel,Nick foi o primeiro a descer,seguido de perto por Sam, ambos pareciam querer correr o mais longe possível do carro,e não era para menos a tensão estava enorme lá dentro.  
Kurt desceu logo depois,não parecia estar mais irritado, pelo contrário,parecia estar arrependido.  
Dean o alcançou em seguida.  
–Se acalmou?  
Assentiu positivamente.  
–Ótimo.  
–Sinto muito. -Deixou escapar,e parecia sincero. Dean suspirou.  
–Kurt nem todas as coisas se resolvem com um "sinto muito."  
–Mais isso sim,eu não deveria ter falado com o senhor daquele jeito.  
–Filho,Conversaremos lá dentro.  
O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Entraram no hotel e fizeram o cadastro, logo subiram. Sam se dirigiu rumo ao quarto em que dividiria com John, e Dean seguiu com os gêmeos rumo a outro quarto.  
Nick deixou sua bolsa em cima de uma das camas,e logo se dirigiu a Dean.  
–Papai,vou ficar um pouco com o tio... Ele vai me ensinar a entrar num programa pelo laptop... O senhor não vai precisar dele agora,vai? — Perguntou, mostrando o laptop nas mãos, todos ali sabiam o real motivo de Nick querer sair logo dali,queria dar privacidade a Dean e Kurt.  
–Pode levar,não quer comer alguma coisa antes?  
–Eu como com o tio e com o abuelo.  
–Tem certeza?  
–Certeza absoluta..até logo Papai. — lhe deu um rápido abraço. — Kurt...  
Saiu rapidamente dali.  
–Ele não sabe disfarçar.  
–Não mesmo. — Concordou Dean. — E você,está com fome?  
Kurt negou com a cabeça, se sentando na cama,Dean se sentou ao seu lado.  
–Papai eu sinto muito,muito mesmo.  
–Sente exatamente pelo que Kurt?  
–Por ter falado com o senhor naquele tom.  
–Kurt,nos já tivemos essa conversa não sei Quantas vezes,e parece que sempre voltamos a estaca zero.  
Kurt não responde,apenas encara o assoalho como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa ali.  
–Filho,se tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer,esse é o momento. - Indagou Dean, ao ver que Kurt não iria dizer nada. O garoto suspirou,levantando a vista e encarando o mais velho.  
–Te garanto que não vai querer ouvir o que eu quero dizer nesse instante. - Murmurou,seu tom saiu baixo e calmo. Dean tinha certeza que o garoto tinha razão, provavelmente não queria ouvir, porque embora Kurt estivesse parecendo calmo,sabia que na verdade era bem o oposto. Seu filho tinha sabia se controlar melhor do que nunca,sempre escolhia muito bem as palavras antes de dizer algo que poderia se arrepender depois...mais claro,isso era quando queria, porque Kurt também era muito bom com as palavras,e conseguia fazer qualquer um se sentir péssimo, sem a mínima necessidade de se alterar.  
–Imagino que não...Kurt você pode não acreditar nisso,mais...eu queria que as coisas fossem diferente,queria ter uma casa de cerca branca,queria que você e seu irmão tivessem uma vida normal,sem precisar se preocupar com monstros e inimigos...  
–Então porque não é assim? - Perguntou,mesmo já sabendo a resposta.  
–Porque é impossível Kurt,quando se entra nessa vida,você nunca mais consegue sair. Sempre terão inimigos atrás de você, e eles podem te pegar desprevenidos..salvamos pessoas,isso é importante.  
Kurt negou com a cabeça, antes de se levantar.  
–Isso é o seu modo de pensar... O meu é diferente,eu vou completar 18 anos e vou embora,vou seguir minha carrera de cantor e nunca mais vou voltar a caçar novamente.  
Embora seu tom fosse ainda calmo,estava repleto de ressentimento,Dean não havia gostado dessas palavras, não iria se separar do seu menino.  
–Você já fugiu uma vez,e eu não demorei para encontra - lo,porque acha que vai ser diferente?  
–Porque eu terei 18 anos,e legalmente serei responsável por mim mesmo,quando esse momento chegar ninguém vai me impedir de fazer o que eu quero.  
–Você está enganado se pensa assim,não é porque você vai completar 18 anos,que eu deixarei de ser seu pai. Se você fugir,eu vou encontra - lo,e te garanto você nunca mais vai querer fugir novamente. - Dean havia se levantado conforme falava,e seu tom só aumentava.  
Kurt continuou encarando - o nos olhos.  
–Vou tomar um banho. - Kurt Falou em um tom baixo e calmo,mais suas palavras eram frias e indiferentes.  
–Ainda estamos conversando.  
Kurt o encarou fixamente durante alguns segundos, antes de assentir levemente.  
Dean respirou fundo,não queria mais discutir.  
–Coma alguma coisa depois que sair do banho. - Falou,havia se acalmado bastante em poucos minutos,o que já era um grande avanço para Dean,pois não era conhecido precisamente por manter a calma...mais depois dos gêmeos... Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então.  
–Sim senhor. Kurt estava enfadado e Dean sabia disso,o tom que havia usado demonstrava isso com todas as letras.  
Dean saiu do quarto,deixando o garoto sozinho. Por sua parte,Kurt cerrou os olhos,seu pai não o entedia...queria uma vida normal,segura. Amava Dean incondicionalmente,não queria completar 18 anos e sair..deixando sua família para trás... Mais era a única solução que havia descoberto.  
Caminhou em direção ao banheiro,que não ficava nada longe de onde estava,visto que o quarto não era grande,por assim dizer.  
Dean havia ido direto para o quarto de Sam e John. Bateu na porta,e segundos depois Nick a abriu.  
–E Kurt? - Perguntou,vendo que seu irmão não estava junto.  
–Está no banho. - Respondeu entrando no quarto. Nick fechou a porta.  
–Meu irmão continua vivo não é mesmo? - Perguntou,em um tom brincalhão.  
–Não seja dramático filho. -Sorriu um pouco, sua voz parecia cansada.  
–Hey maninho,relaxe.. Que tal sairmos hoje a noite,para distrair um pouco? O que me diz em...?  
Dean encarou seu irmão surpreso,Sam não era o tipo de pessoa que curtia sair a noite, sabia que estava fazendo isso com o intuito de faze - lo se distrair um pouco.  
–Seria ótimo Sammy, mais não posso. Não penso deixar as crianças sozinhas.  
–Papai Acho que Kurt e eu já somos bem grandinhos para ficarmos uma noite sozinhos.  
–Isso não me convence Nick,e se alguma criatura ataca vocês?  
–Sabemos nos defender.  
–Sei disso,mais essa não é a questão... Existem monstros perigosos por aí Nick, e eu nunca estaria bem,sabendo que algo pode acontecer.  
Dean havia se tornado super protetor com os gêmeos, embora ambos já tivessem 15 anos,Dean seguia vendo os como suas crianças, e nada parecia capaz de mudar isso.  
Nick já estava quase perdendo a paciência. Antes que pudesse falar algo,John se adiantou.  
–Filho,eu posso ficar com eles pra você.. Não me custa nada,e eu não penso sair mesmo.  
Dean o encarou,como se quisesse realmente ter certeza do que estava ouvindo.  
–Tem certeza? –Claro que sim..Nick e Kurt são meus netos,e eu particularmente gosto de ficar com eles. - Sorriu John,mirando a Nick de forma algo carinhosa. O garoto lhe Sorriu e caminhou em su direção, se jogou na cama,colocando a cabeça nas pernas de John que começou a afagar seu cabelo.  
–Bom..se é assim,tudo bem então Sammy.. Sairemos essa noite.  
Depois de um tempo Dean e Nick voltaram para seu quarto.  
–Papai,o que acha de me deixar sair hoje também em? - Perguntou Nick, com um brilho de astúcia no olhar.  
–Nem pensar,se quiser pode sair enquanto Ainda está claro,não penso em deixa lo andar sozinho pelas ruas de noite.  
–Isso não é justo,todos os garotos que conheço e tem minha idade podem sair,e voltam bem tarde para suas casas. -Se queixou,entrando no quarto.  
–Você não é os outros garotos,você é filho de um caçador, que por acaso tem mais de 100 inimigos pó aí. - Respondeu Dean.  
–Hey,eu também sou um caçador! - Nick era bem diferente do irmão nesse aspecto,enquanto um odiava essa vida,o outro a amava de verdade. Nick gostava de caçar, quando Dean lhe levava junto aproveitava cada segundo. Gostava de salvar pessoas,e comer porcarias. Não precisava ficar mais de duas semanas em uma escola só, não precisava se apegar em ninguém..sua família era tudo o que lhe importava,seu irmão era seu melhor amigo,e estava feliz com isso. Não eram uma família normal,mais eram unidos e se amavam incondicionalmente.  
Dean não respondeu,apenas afagou o cabelo do garoto.  
–Quer assistir um pouco campeão?  
–Só se for "casa erótica 3". - Provou,sabendo que Dean nunca deixaria que assistisse esse tipo de filme,ainda sendo menor de idade.  
–Claro,no dia 30 de fevereiro,o que acha? - Brincou o mais velho. Nick rodou os olhos,fazendo seu pai rir. -Que tal uma comédia?  
–Continuo achando minha proposta melhor..o que você acha Kurt? Perguntou,Chris que estava sentado em uma das camas, escrevendo algo em um caderno,os encarou.  
–Tanto faz...-Murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o caderno.  
Nick não gostava de ver seu irmão assim,parecia estar em seu próprio mundo,esquecendo do mundo a sua volta.  
–Hey,sabia que o pai e o tio vão sair hoje? - Indaga em um tom malicioso,enquanto se jogava na cama,ao lado de seu irmão.  
–Todos precisam sair as vezes. - Responde,embora isso tivesse o surpreendido,não demonstrou.  
–Man,levanta esse ânimo...vamos zuar ele um pouco. - Propôs. Kury o encarou, suspirando fechou o caderno - Você não vai me deixar em paz,não é verdade?  
–Não mesmo. - Sorriu Nick, lhe dando um leve empurrão. Kurt retribuiu o sorriso.  
–Papai...- Indagou,chamando a atenção de Dean que os observava com um sorriso no rosto. -Desculpa...  
Dean caminhou até ele,lhe dando um abraço.  
–Vamos esquecer isso ok? - Sabia que dessa vez Kurt estava sendo sincero.  
Kurt Sorriu,para logo falar:  
–Então Nick, acha que dessa vez ele consegue alguém? Ou está enferrujado? - Brincou.  
Nick Riu,enquanto Dean também lhe dava um abraço.  
–Obrigado. - Sussurrou.  
–Acho que ele consegue alguém.. Afinal deve honrar nosso nome. - Brincou,sorrindo para o pai.  
–Vocês falam como se já tivessem casados. - Ironizou Dean.  
–Não..Mais já ficamos com várias garotas. - Retruca Nick,fazendo seu irmão rir alto.  
–Claro...fale por você. - Riu Kurt,balançando a cabeça. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo,e tanto Dean como Kurt souberam que o tema havia encerrado,pelo menos naquela noite.


	2. Chapter 2:Coisas que pasam

**Bom gente,mais um capítulo para vocês... Espero que gostem.. Desculpem qualquer erro que possa ter. Ah sim,quero aclarar uma coisa para que não hajam possíveis dúvidas:**

 ***Abuelo significa:avô em espanhol..achei mais interessente colocar John assim do aue chama-lo de vovô... Sei lá não combina essa palavra com ele kkk.**

 **Fiquem com o capítulo agora...boa leitura.**

CAPÍTULO 2:

O resto do dia seguiu normal,por volta das oito da noite,Dean começou a se preparar para sair,tomou uma ducha e vestiu jeans azul com uma camisa preta, igual ao seu tênis.  
Nick estava assistindo televisão,enquanto seu irmão só observava como seu pai andava de um lado para o outro,parecia um poco preocupado.  
–Pago um centavo por seus pensamentos...- Murmurou com curiosidade.  
–Não sei se é uma boa idéia deixa-los aqui enquanto saiu para me divertir. -Respondeu atraindo também a atenção de Nick.  
–Porque não? Nick e eu não nos importamos em ficar sozinhos.  
–Não vamos ficar sozinhos,o abuelo vêm para dar uma de babá. - Se intrometeu Nick, estava deitado na cama,se sentou e desligou a TV, os encarando com atenção.  
–Bom,sendo assim,mais um motivo para você não se preocupar. - Sorriu Kurt.  
–Mais...  
–Papai chega de procurar argumentos para ficar saia e se divirta, e não volte antes de beijar uma garota ok? -Falou Nick tirando uma com Dean,que não pode fazer mais do que sorrir.  
–Não acham que estão animados demais para que eu saia? Por acaso estão tramando algo?  
–Nós? - Kurt colocou sua expressão mais inocente.  
–Sim, vocês...ou tem outros gêmeos com um talento para confusão aqui? - Pergunta,em um tom brincalhão.  
–Me ofende que pense isso de nós, só queremos que você se divirta. -Sorriu Nick,com um brilho de astúcia no olhar,o que só deu mais motivos para Dean desconfiar.  
–Ok...eu já vou indo então..se comportem, não saíam sozinhos na rua e nem pensem em se fazer espertos com seu abuelo, já sabem que ele tem muito menos paciência que eu.  
–Sim papai. - Responderam en uníssono.  
–As onze da noite quero os dois na cama entendido? Seu abuelo já sabe disso então nem tentem saltar o horário.  
–Mais não tem aula amanhã,por conta disso não há necessidade de Acordamos cedo, o que faz com que automaticamente podemos dormir tarde sem nenhum problema.  
–Kurt, suas técnicas psicológicas não funcionam comigo filho,e você sabe disso. - Sorriu o mais velho,fazendo seu filho rodar os olhos.  
Deu um abraço em Kurt seguido de um beijo na cabeça.  
–Boa noite meu pequeno,durma bem.  
–Boa noite papai, espero que se divirta. - Sorriu o garoto,retribuindo o abraço.  
Logo Dean fez o mesmo com Nick.  
–Boa noite campeão...- Murmurou,desfazendo o abraço,e lhe proporcionado um beijo na cabeça –Boa noite papai, e lembre-se não faça nada que eu não faria. - Brincou Nick.  
–Claro,então creio que tenho passe livre para tudo. - Seguiu o jogo. - Amo vocês,meus meninos.  
–Nós também...- Começou Nick.  
–Te amamos. -Terminou Kurt, completando a frase de seu irmão, como faziam quase sempre,como algo natural.  
–Vou chamar papai para que venha..até logo meninos.  
–Até papai ...- Responderam em uníssono. Ao fechar a porta,Nick mirou seu irmão de forma travessa.  
–Hey Kurt, o que acha de irmos dar uma volta? - Perguntou, como quem não quer nada.  
Kurt negou com a cabeça.  
–Que parte de não se meter em problemas você não entendeu meu irmão? - Perguntou, ao ver que seu gêmeo planejava algo.  
–Oras, não seja xisnove Kurt! Se você não quiser não precisa vir, eu vou sozinho...  
–Vai aonde? - Indagou Kurt, exasperado por seu irmão não falar de uma vez a onde pensava ir.  
–Ainda não sei,a qualquer lugar legal que eu encontre nessa cidade idiota. - Murmurou,voltando a se sentar na cama.  
–E como você pensa sair com o abuelo aqui? - Perguntou Kurt, pensando seriamente que seu irmão estava precisando de uma consulta ao psicólogo, caray que seu gêmeo parecia ter um radar para se meter em problemas –Você sabe que o abuelo tem o sono pesado... - Comentou, encarando seu irmão como se isso fosse óbvio.  
Kurt não teve tempo de responder, porque nesse momento John entrou pela porta,os gêmeos se calaram de imediato com o mesmo pensamento em mente,será que John havia ouvido a conversa?  
–Hey meninos,Dean e Sam já saíram...- Sorriu.  
Não,não lhes havia escutado.  
Kurt riu um pouco,um sorriso nervoso. Seu irmão lhe mirou mal,o garoto não sabia disfarçar em nada. Se apressou em tentar mudar de assunto,antes que John acabasse desconfiando que estava passando algo.  
–Bom...espero que aproveitem muito a noite. - Falou Nick,se levantando e caminhando até onde John estava.  
–Abuelo,o que acha de nos levar para comer fora? - Perguntou,colocando seu melhor olhar de Cachorro abandonado.  
–Fora? - Indagou John fazendo uma careta. Não fazia muito o tipo que gostava de comer fora.  
–Sim, quando chegamos,vi uma lanchonete onde com certeza devem servir pizza... É um esses lugares de comida rápida. - falou,fazendo com que seu irmão também fizesse uma careta, Kurt conhecia bem esses lugares que seu irmão gostava de frequentar.  
John lhes encarou, Kurt estava Mais do que pronto para negar com a cabeça,quando sentiu um forte pisão em seu pé. Nick lhe havia feito isso? Le mirou indignado.  
–Está bem,já que querem tanto ir..vamos então. - Sorriu, era quase incapaz de negar algo a esses garotos -O que vocês não me pedem chorando que eu não faça sorrindo.  
–Genial! Venha Kurt, vamos a pegar um casaco. -Puxou seu irmão pelo braço.  
–Por que fez aquilo? - Indagou, lhe empurrando um pouco -Doeu sabia?  
–Porque se eu não fizesse você iria dizer que não queria ir.  
–E eu não quero! - Sussurrou,de uma forma que parecia estar gritando em voz baixa.  
–Claro que não. - Nick rodou os olhos,seu irmão não tinha jeito mesmo -sabía que você é um chato,com C maiúsculo?  
–Como eu me importasse com o que você pensa. -Retrucou Kurt.  
–E não sou só eu não sabia? Qualquer um que te veja irá pensar a mesma coisa. –Já disse que isso não me importa? -Voltou a dizer com certa irônia enquanto cruzava os braços.  
–Hey garotos,algum problema? - Pergunta John, desconfiado. Ainda os esperava á porta,de onde não dava para ouvir muita coisa do que falavam.  
–Nenhum abuelo. - Respondeu Kurt, depois de alguns segundos en silencio,não estava mirando seu irmão, mais tinha certeza que este estava sorrindo.  
–Vamos,que já está ficando tarde. - Nick lhe Sussurrou um "obrigado",para em seguida puxá-lo em direção a porta.  
Foram conversando até ao lugar que Nick havia sugerido. Se sentaram e fizeram os pedidos.  
–Vamos pedir pizza de que?  
–O que acha de calabresa?  
–Por mim tudo bem,e você Kurt? Uma vegetariana? - Perguntou John, Kurt era vegetariano já fazia um tempo. O garoto assentiu,fizeram os pedidos. Uma pizza grande,metade calabresa metade vegetariana,uma cerveja para John,refrigerante de uva para Nick e suco natural de laranja para Kurt.  
–Abuelo,quando estávamos vindo para cá eu vi uma máquina..um fliperama ali na esquina,posso jogar um pouco? - Pergunta Nick, depois de terminar o prato.  
–Seu pai disse que não era para nenhum dos dois sair sozinho por aí.  
–É aquí na esquina abuelo,só um pouquinho por favor... - Pediu, com voz de menino bom -Eu quero muito jogar abuelo!  
John suspirou,se perguntando da onde Nick havia tirado aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado que o fazia conseguir qualquer coisa dele. Sorriu ao notar,que era o mesmo olhar que Sammy tinha quando era mais novo e queria algo.  
–Ok Nick, mais seja rápido,aproveite enquanto seu irmão e eu terminamos aqui.  
–Ok abuelo,prometo que não vou demorar! - Um enorme sorriso tomou conta dos lábios do menino,antes que o mesmo saísse pela porta como se fosse um furacão.  
-Okay,o que você e seu irmão estão aprontando?  
Ao ouvir a pergunta Kurt se engasgou com um pedaço de pizza,começando um ataque de tosse. John começou a dar leves golpes em suas costas,sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para ajuda-lo.  
–Hey? você está bem? - Perguntou John preocupado,ao ver que o garoto deixava de tossir,parecia ter se recomposto.  
–Sim... Sim eu estou. - Respondeu corando violentamente ao notar que havia atraído vários olhares curiosos. Se encolheu um pouco na cadeira,abaixando a vista e bebendo pequenos goles de suco. Desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento, longe de olhares alheios. Kurt odiava se sentir observado.  
–Então,o que Nick esta aprontando?  
Voltou a perguntar John depois de alguns minutos se certificando de que seu neto realmente estava bem,também estava desconfiado por Kurt ter ficado tão tenso. Kurt o mirou.  
–Nada abuelo...acho que ele só quer jogar um pouco. -Murmurou abaixando a vista.  
John ia falar algo,quando Nick voltou sorridente.  
–Já jogou? -Indaga John,surpreso e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo. O garoto havia voltado um pouco rápido demais não?  
–Já sim... Eu Disse que não iria demorar, e a máquina fica aqui ao lado. - Exclamou não dando muita importância a isso e mirando seu irmão,com olhos brilhantes.  
–Nick,eu sei que você está tramando uma..e isso não está me agradando en nada,portanto me Diga agora mesmo do que se trata. - Indaga John, o encarando de forma seria.  
–Nada demais abuelo. - Nick,exibiu um sorriso encantador,desses que valem um milhão de dólares...e que lhe distinguia, fazendo com que todos que o vissem se encantasse automáticamente por ele. John balançou á cabeça,não tinha mais idade para se Fazer de detetive e investigar uma dupla de adolescentes. Suspirou, não insistiria. Nick não ia chegar demasiado longe com isso,fosse la o que estivesse tramando.  
–Hey Kurt, porque você está tão pálido? - Pergunta o garoto preocupado ao ver seu irmão.  
– Não é nada..eu só... Só me engasguei com um pedaço de pizza. - Respondeu, mirando Nick de una forma que só os irmãos sabiam mirar. Meio que querendo dizer algo assim como: "Eu te mato por me fazer passar por isso".  
Nick assentiu ignorando o olhar assassino de Kurt e continuando com sua expressão animada,tudo parecia indicar que o garoto havia encontrado o que procurava.  
–Humm. Vamos? Estou um pouco cansado...  
–Isso,vamos abuelo...- Completou Kurt. Já havia terminado seu prato, assim como John. Não havia mais motivos para ficarem alí.  
John assentiu, pagou a conta e voltou com os meninos para o hotel onde estavan hospedados.  
Ficaram assistindo e conversando até pouco depois das dez da noite, até Nick notar que John estava quase caindo de sono.  
–Bom creio que já vou me deitar, venha Kurt,deixa o abuelo descansar que ele já está quase dormindo.  
–Não se incomodem comigo meninos,podem ficar assistindo se quiserem,ainda é cedo.  
–Não abuelo,Nick tem razão. Além do mais eu também já estou com um pouco de sono. - Sorriu Kurt caminhando até John e lhe abraçando.  
–Boa noite...- Disse o garoto,John lhe retribuiu o gesto com carinho. Adorava esses meninos.  
–Boa noite abuelo! - Falou Nick, também lhe abraçando.  
–Boa noite crianças...- Sorriu John.  
Kurt e Nick se dirigiram ao banheiro,escovaram os dentes,y Voltaram ao quarto. Antes que Kurt pudesse se deitar, Nick lhe Sussurrou:  
–Não durma de verdade. - Dizendo isso,se deitou em sua própria cama,Kurt apagou a luz,sem conseguir entender o que seu irmão realmente queria.  
Fechou os olhos,mais não chegou a dormir,depois de un tempo escutou como John desligava a TV,e se deitava na cama de Dean.  
Passou mais um bom tempo até escutar seu irmão.  
–Kurt...- Chamou Nick,estava de pé muito perto da porta.  
Kurt se sentou na cama e dedicou um olhar cuidadoso em direção a onde John dormia...o homem parecia estar no sétimo sono já.  
Relutante deixou sua cama com sumo cuidado,e caminhou até onde estava Nick.  
–O que vai fazer? - Perguntou em um Sussurro.  
–Vou a uma festa...-Sorriu de forma despreocupada,enquanto vestia uma jaqueta de couro...Kurt não pode evitar de se perguntar como havia se vestido tão rápido,Nick não estava de pijama 5 segundos atrás?  
–Que? -Exclamou, pensando ter ouvido mal,o que seu irmão estava dizendo?  
–Quando fui jogar na máquina, eu não fui precisamente jogar. - Ao ver que Kurt continuava sem entendender,explicou. -Eu já tinha visto um cartaz,dizendo que hoje vai ter uma festa em um clube aqui perto. Resolvi checar isso direito e anotei o endereço do clube...então tenho uma festa para ir maninho.  
Kurt abriu muito os olhos,seu irmão não estava falando sério, estava?  
–Você não vai!  
–Sim eu vou...será um bom entretenimento enquanto estamos nesta cidade sem graça. - Explicou, colocando os olhos em branco. As vezes Kurt parecia ser mais velho, mais maior do que realmente era.  
–Nick por acaso você não recorda o que papai disse antes de sair?  
–Sim eu não tenho amnésia Kurt,mais ele não precisa saber...Eu preciso de uma distração tio.  
Kurt respirou fundo,e mais uma vez mirou John que seguia dormindo.  
–E se eles chegam e você não está aqui?  
–Não pretendo demorar muito, pelo meu bem devo chegar antes que eles.  
–Ok, vamos então. - Disse,pegando sua mochila e tirando algumas roupas dali,e começou se vestir rapidamente.  
–Você vai comigo?  
–Claro,não vou te deixar ir sozinho á uma festa repleta de gente desconhecida, em uma cidade também desconhecida. -Lhe encarou de forma que dizia:"Veja só o que você me faz passar". O que fez Nick sorrir.  
–Kurt,sou mais velho que você.  
Embora os chicos fossem gêmeos,Nick havia nascido alguns minutos antes que Kurt.  
–Só por 3 minutos,ou acaso se esqueceu do pequeníssimo detalhe em que somos gêmeos. -Seu tom era sarcástico, o que fez com que Nick cruzasse os braços.  
–Mais eu posso muito bem me cuidar sozinho.  
–Não vou pagar pra ver.  
Colocou sua jaqueta e saíram do quarto sigilosamente,mais não foram muito longe. Já estavam na porta para sair do edifício, quando John os pegou.  
–A onde pensam que estão indo?  
Os gêmeos deram um pulo ao ouvir a voz firme e conhecida, se miraran surpresos antes de se virarem para encarar o dono da voz –Abuelo...como... Como descobriu? -Perguntou Nick sem saber o que dizer,e dizendo a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.  
Kurt lhe fuzilou com o olhar, seu irmão estava mais nervoso do que nunca.  
–Crianças... Eu escutei vocês conversando, quando pensaram que eu estava dormindo... Pensei que desistiriam do plano de sair,e quis lhes dar uma oportunidade. Mais vejo que me enganei.. Vocês realmente iriam sair. -John adquiriu uma expressão triste conforme ia falando, achava que não era justo tê-lo enganado,pensando que era tonto para cair naquilo.  
–Bom nós... -Nick foi interrompido.  
–Os dois, voltem para o quarto, conversaremos lá encima. - Disse se virando e caminhando rumo aos quartos,agora tinha a expressão dura,substituindo a de tristeza. Os gêmeos se encararam fixamente durante alguns segundos,para logo seguir o mais velho.  
Seguiram John de volta para o quarto, John fechou a porta depois que os garotos entraram. Lhes dedicou um olhar duro antes de começar a falar:  
–Então quer dizer que vocês iam a uma festa -Fez uma curta pausa e continuou- Fingiram que estavam dormindo, e pretendiam se arriscar saindo sozinhos...pensei que vocês fossem mais responsáveis.  
Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio, Nick não sabia o que dizer e Kurt não queria falar para não piorar sua situação.  
–Sei que vocês pensavam ir a uma festa...me expliquem . - Falou John, cruzando os braços. Os meninos continuaram em silêncio, extinguindo a paciência do mais velho.  
–Meninos,estou esperando uma resposta.  
–Mais você vai nos castigar...- Se queixou Nick, em um tom baixo, sabia que ter fugido lhes custaria umas boas palmadas.  
–E vou ficar ainda mais bravo se vocês não me explicarem. - Falou John, suspirando. Kurt o mirou e começou a falar.  
–Iamos a uma festa,mais não faríamos nada demais,só iamos ficar um pouquinho.  
–Kurt não queria ir...só foi para que eu não fosse sozinho...não fique bravo com ele abuelo.  
–Seu irmão sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo Nick, não tente defende-lo...como ficaram sabendo da festa?  
–Quando fomos jantar...eu vi o cartaz e anotei o endereço.  
Nick abaixou a vista enquanto falava.  
–Então vocês mentiram novamente...meninos tem noção do que fizeram?  
–Mentimos...- Respondeu Nick.  
– Iriamos nos colocamos em perigo saindo sozinhos a noite...- Completou Kurt.  
–E desobedecemos a papai. -Dessa vez a resposta veio em uníssono.  
–Exato.. Sabem que isso está mal,e mesmo assim resolveram fazer...e eu não vou permitir que façam isso,entenderam? Seu pai me deixou responsável por vocês, imaginem se acontece alguma coisa,como ele ficaria? E como eu ficaria? Sabendo que era para eu tomar conta de ambos,em?  
Os meninos abaixaram a cabeça em sincronia. John suspirou.  
Segurou no ombro de Nick e lhe dirigiu até uma das paredes,o deixou ali,encarando a mesma.  
–Você... Irá nos castigar juntos? - Pergunta o garoto incrédulo.  
–Vocês aprontaram juntos,então serão castigados juntos,nada mais justo não acha? - John se sentou na cama e chamou Kurt, o garoto se aproximou devagar, sua face estava levemente corada,não podia acreditar que John faria isso.  
Foram poucas as vezes que Dean os castigara juntos, só quando a coisa que aprontaram realmente era seria...e já fazia um tempo que isso não acontecia.  
–Abuelo... -Se queixou o garoto,parando diante do mais velho. John desabotoou o botão de sua calça jeans e a abaixou deixando o garoto apenas com a box preta, logo lhe tombou em suas pernas para somente então abaixar também a box. Kurt Soltou um gemido e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro... Sentia vergonha por estar assim diante de John, ainda mais sabendo que seu irmão ouviria tudo -Assim não...  
–Kurt seu pai talvez te deixe conservar a roupa,mais comigo é diferente e você sabe disso. - Falou de forma simples, também não estava gostando daquilo,mais precisava ensinar para os gêmeos que aquilo não deveria voltar a acontecer.  
Kurt não respondeu,na verdade Dean tinha o mesmo modo de pensar que John...só o deixava conservar a roupa quando a coisa que aprontava não era grave,e isso raramente acontecia...os gêmeos geralmente aprontavam em "grande estilo",por assim dizer.  
Dizendo isso começou o castigo.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Descarregou 10 fortes palmadas sobre as nádegas pálidas do garoto,que não Soltou uma Reclamação sequer.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT John mantinha um ritmo, duas na direita,duas na esquerda,duas no meio e duas na parte baixa do muslo.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Em todo o processo John ficara em silêncio, o que era um pouco estranho já que Dean costumava fazer falando os motivos daquilo estar acontecendo. Kurt não havia reclamado e muito menos chorado,Soltou apenas alguns gemidos antes de John parar,e não era porque não estava doendo,porque estava e muito, o garoto poderia jurar que suas nádegas estavam pegando fogo... Mais não deixaria isso a mostra.  
O mais velho estava surpreso por isso,a última vez que havia castigado Kurt, o menino deveria ter uns 10 anos,e havia começado a chorar antes mesmo de chegar na metade do castigo.  
–Kurt, quero que me Diga se vai voltar a repetir o de hoje.  
O garoto não respondeu, não queria responder,estava bravo demais para isso...John acabava de castiga-lo na frente de Nick,e não voltaria a lhe dirigir a palavra em sua vida.  
–Kurt? - Nada,John suspirou e recomeçou o castigo.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT –Kurt, vamos acabar com isso logo...você responde e isso acaba. - John suavizou o tom. Kurt mordeu o lábio, não iria responder,estava disposto a aguentar o que viesse. E John percebeu suas intenções e se dispôs a acabar com elas antes que o garoto insistisse na ideia.  
–Kurt,é a sua última chance,se você não responder irei deixa lo um tempo encarando a parede com a roupa abaixada,você quer que seu irmão o veja assim?  
Kurt negou com a cabeça horrorizado diante da idéia.  
O traseiro do garoto estava bem vermelho,e John não queria continuar com aquilo.  
–Então responda para o abuelo,a Pergunta...- Começou a acariciar o cabelo do menino carinhosamente.  
–Não... Não voltará a se repetir senhor. - Falou em um tom baixo,lutando para segurar as lágrimas. John lhe incorporou e subiu sua roupa,lhe mirando com carinho. Lhe deu um abraço, que Kurt não retribuiu por estar ainda mais bravo.  
–Já acabou campeão.. Você foi bem corajoso sabia? - Kurt não respondeu...seguia sem derramar uma lágrima. Mais seus olhos estavam marejados.  
–Hey,ocupe o lugar do seu irmão ok? - Indagou John com carinho, Kurt obedeceu - Nick,venha aqui.  
Chamou,o garoto passou por seu irmão sem mira-lo...não deixaria Kurt saber que já estava chorando antes mesmo de começar o castigo... Havia começado a alguns minutos, estava se sentindo culpado por Kurt ser castigado por sua culpa,e quando o garoto começou a se negar a responder, pensou que John seguiria o castigo...Dean continuaria,embora nunca tivesse feito nenhum dano real a nenhum de seus garotos.  
–Ja sabe como isso funciona não é? - Nick assentiu mais não fez sinal de se mover. Então John limpou delicadamente suas lágrimas e abaixou a calça do garoto e o tombou em suas pernas. Assim como havia feito com Kurt Também lhe abaixou a box azul escura.  
Começou o castigo sem dizer uma palavra. Não era tão fácil assim castigar esses meninos,odiava vê los chorar.  
Quando começou Nick Soltou uma queixa bem audível.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

–Ayy! - Chorou o garoto, se agarrando com força no travesseiro...estava doendo e Nick não hesitava em demonstrar isso...tentou aguentar em silêncio, mais isso não fazia seu estilo.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT –Ayy para,desculpa! - Soluçou,estava doendo muito.  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

John parou,sentindo seu coração apertado...era sempre mais difícil com Nick.  
–Hey campeão... Me diz,você vai voltar a fazer isso novamente?  
–Não senhor! - Afirmou o garoto, tentando inutilmente parar de chorar. John o levantou subindo também sua roupa e lhe envolveu em um abraço protetor. Nick retribuiu com força, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de John.  
–Desculpe...  
–Shhh,já desculpei campeão...- John lhe deu um beijo na testa,enquanto fazia pequenos círculos reconfortantes em suas costas.  
–Kurt, venha Aqui...- Chamou,fazendo um gesto para o garoto se aproximar. Kurt hesitou antes de se aproximar,seus olhos ainda estavam marejados,e uma lágrima solitária Havia escapado, mais o garoto se apressou em limpa-la.  
–Estou cansado...será que eu posso me deitar? - Perguntou,embora estivesse bravo não iria ser grosso,isso só serviria para piorar as coisas.  
–Claro... Mais primeiro me de um abraço. - Sorriu John.  
–Eu realmente estou cansado. - Cortou,com a voz trêmula, pelo choro que estava segurando.  
–Ele está bravo... - Murmurou Nick, para que só John pudesse ouvir.  
–Por causa do que houve? - Perguntou John em um sussurro.  
O menino assentiu quase imperceptivelmente. E naquele memento John soube,aquela com certeza seria uma longa noite.

 ***nota: Hey se vocês estão gostando,comentem pra mim saber o que acham ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pequenos detalhes

**Nota: Olá pessoal...Admito q passei uma temporada sem postar, e q quase desisti dá ficar, mais tenho alguns capítulos prontos e decidi continuar...Se alguém ainda estiver lendo espero q gostem e comentem se gostaram... Boa leitura ;)**

-Abuelo, vai contar ao pai o que houve? - Pergunta Nick, se dando conta disso.

-Me temo que sim Nick ... Ele deve saber, afinal Dean é o pai de vocês. - Explicou John suavemente, provocando que Nick irrompera novamente em choro. Kurt abaixou um vista -Hey meninos, não se preocupem ...

-Papai vai nos castigar também ... Ele foi bem claro antes de sair ... era pra gente ficar em casa ... - Lamentou Nick.

-Tenho certeza que Dean não fará isso ... - O consolou John, conhece bem seu filho para saber que Dean nunca castigaria seus filhos por algo que já haviam sido castigados -Kurt, venha Aqui, não vai adiantar você ficar bravo campeão .. .

Kurt não respondeu, se falso alguma coisa, é uma empresa, é conhecida bem e sabia que isso acontecer ...

Nesse momento um porta se abriu deixando Dean e Sam passarem pela mesma. Quando parecia que todos os meus pensamentos eram ruins, John parecia estar consolando Nick, e Kurt tinha os olhos marejados, os irmãos souberam exatamente o que aconteceu.

O que está acontecendo? - Pergunta Sam, surpreso.

Dean se aproximou de Kurt vendo que o garoto estava sozinho, o abraçou protetoramente ... Kurt retribuiu o gesto com desespero, e então, então, permitiu desabar em choro ... como lágrimas escorriam sem controle por sua face.

-Shh Papai está aqui meu pequeno ... - Dean Acariciou seu cabelo e encarou John de forma interrogativa.

-Depois eu explico. - Comentou John, sentindo Nick apertar Ainda mais o abraço. John o Sussurrou algo não ouvido, o que fez com que o garoto deixasse escapar um leve sorriso, e assentisse levemente com uma cabeça.

-Hey tesouro ... quer contar pra Papai porque você está assim?

Kurt negou com uma cabeça, se sentaram na cama e Dean o envolveu carinhosamente em seus braços ... Ficou assim por um bom tempo ... até agora os gêmeos se acalmarem, Nick já tinha acalmado há um tempo, já Kurt demorou um Mais pouco Talvez porque esteve segurado por muito tempo.

-Vão me contar o que houve? - Pergunta Dean, mais nenhum dos dois gêmeos Respondeu .. Nick escondeu o rosto sem pescoço de John e Kurt nenhum peito de Dean ... Dean suspirou e mirou seu pai, buscando auxílio.

-Eu os castiguei.

-Isso eu pude concluir, mais posso saber o porque? - Perguntou confuso, já tinha deixado os olhos no escuro, o que dois anos depois de ter acordado durante a noite?

-Porque saímos escondido ... - Sussurrou Kurt, fazendo com que Dean separa um pouco de sí, para mira-lo nos olhos.

-Como assim?

-Iamos a uma festa, eu insisti em sair ... mais Kurt Falou que não me deixa sozinho porque era perigoso, então ele veio comigo ...

-Aí eu peguei pouco antes de saírem do hotel. - John Completou, o olhar de uma forma que dizia algo assim como: * "Não fique bravo porque eu já fiz isso". *

Dean respirou fundo.

-Aposto que seu avô deixe bem claro que não pode voltar a se repetir, não é?

Os gêmeos assentiram.

-Quando eu fiz isso, acho que deveria ter quase uma idade de vocês ... Ele é obrigado a deixar bem claro. - Comentou sorrindo, mais fez uma careta engraçada ao se lembrar do ocorrido.

-Você também tentou fugir? - Pergunta Nick curioso, Kurt também o encara expectante.

-Eu não tentei, eu consegui! - Se vangloriou o mais velho, feliz por ter conseguido distrair seus meninos.

-Conte como foi papai .. - Exclama Kurt apoiando a cabeça no peito do pai.

-Foi em Nova York ... A gente estava em uma caçada, e Sammy e eu queríamos muito conhecer uma cidade.

-Só que tinha um problema, o pai odiava uma cidade, porque ela era muito grande, suja e barulhenta, além de odiar os ianques. - Completou Sam, sorrindo animado.

-Eu odiava ... e ainda não gosto deles. - Afirmou John, reprimindo um sorriso ao se recordar.

-O que acontece é que..Sammy e eu insistimos muito para os itens de levar, até que finalmente Papai cedeu ... andamos por todos os lugares, pegamos metro comemos pizza até fazer bico, foi incrível ... então lá por volta de Meia noite, meu pai e Sammy apagadões, eu resolvi sair ... -Fez uma curta pausa, permitindo que um flashback seja falava.

### Flashback em ... ###

Já faziam mais de 2 horas que estava ali, tinha bebido muito, e podia ser focada em algo que sua cabeça era uma menina. Dean já has cantado karaokê, dançado na pista de dança com mais de 5 garotas e vomitadas 3 vezes, mais seguia animado a continuar. Beijou a loira que estava passando para o seu lado, a mulher Respondeu ao gesto com entusiasmo, não há calor do momento ou talvez porque ainda é mais bêbada que Dean não percebeu que é tratava de um garoto de apenas 17 anos ... A coisa foi esquentando , Dean a segurou contra uma parede, enquanto uma mulher com beijava com ganas. Quando finalmente se separaram ambos suspiraram. -Uauu gato, o que foi isso? - Perguntou uma loura encantada. -Foi bom não foi? - Sorri ele, um sorriso safado. A Garota assente, enquanto Dean volta para mesa e bebe mais um gole de algo transparente, que não há nenhum elemento distinguido, mais de uma coisa de certeza, o que não era. Derrepente ele ouve, o tom firme como rocha:

\- WINCHESTER DEUS! Nunca em toda sua vida, não há como se chamar assim, como naquele momento. Se virou para ver uma figura de John Winchester ali, bem atrás de si, com o semblante sério eo olhar assassino. Dean surtou ao vê-lo, sem dizer nada, o resto do pessoal também ficou imóvel, John conseguiu o que conseguiu antes ... parar uma festa no meio da noite, com duas palavras simples. A galera se encarou, agradecer interiormente por não ser o dono daquele nome, e se perguntando aos sussuros quem era. Um garoto que estava bebendo com Dean, não era muito mais velho que ele, era alto e tinha um piercing no formato de uma argola no nariz, cerca de John abaixando a vista e disse:

-Senhor, desculpe. - Claro que estava pedindo desculpas, ele tinha incentivado Dean a beber cada vez mais ... à procura de um estado. John o ignorou e mirou fixamente um Dean.

-Vamos. Par. Casa Ágora -Pontualizou bem como palavras para que Dean entendesse bem. O garoto negou com uma cabeça, sabia que se saísse dali com John, estaria morto. Bom, morto talvez não, mais certa parte de ser corpo Concerteza estaria sim. -Dean não vou repetir, ou saímos ou terei uma conversa que teremos quando chegar em casa, aqui mesmo! - Ameaçou, fazendo Dean se ruborizar, mas não acreditava que John seria capaz de fazer isso tudo. Voltou um negar com uma cabeça, dessa vez algo hesitante.

John acabou com uma longa distância entre eles, e sem aviso prévio de segurou pelo braço, o proporcionando três fortes palmadas sobre o jeans. Tudo ficou em um completo silêncio, exceto como queixas de Dean, que já não era tão mal assim, e tinha consciência perfeita do que aconteceu.

-Ayy! - Exclamou surpreso, não poderia acreditar que João tinha feito aquilo!

-Vamos ou terei que continuar a conversa aqui? Perguntou o encarando. Dean reprimiu como lágrimas de raiva que o invadiram, e assentiu Quase imperceptivelmente. Saindo dali sem olhar para trás, John o seguiu. Não é possível fazer um seguimento até o hotel em um completo silêncio. John pediu outro quarto, não queria que Sam presenciasse o que estava para acontecer. Quando entraram no quarto, como primeiras palavras de John foram.

-Direto pra ducha, vamos. - O começo para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, dizendo para Dean se enfiar debaixo da água, o adolescente obedeceu, Resmungou um insulto ao sentir uma água gelada sobre o sí, não notou quando as lágrimas se misturaram com um .. Estava com tanta Raiva, em toda a sua vida tinha certeza de que nunca mais perdoaria seu pai por havelo faz passar por aquilo. Não estava mais onde não havia hotel ... toda a confusão no clube tinha servido para limpar sua cabeça. Saiu da ducha com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. John o esperava de pé ao lado da cama, com o cinto em uma das mãos ... Dean sentiu vontade de falar sua cota de palavrões ao ver aquilo ...

Mais se conteve, não iria demonstrar que isso é afetava.

-Acho que já está perfeitamente consciente do que houve, não é mesmo? - Pergunta John, Dean não responde, afirmando sua pergunta.

-Ok, então vamos acabar logo com isso ... Venha Aqui.

Dean obedeceu a contragosto, já decidiu aguentaria o que viesse sem se queixar, iria fingir que aquilo não afetava.

Obedeceu a partir da cama e deixando uma toalha cair no chão, se deitou de bruços, enquanto agarrava um travesseiro.

-Serão 30 Dean, quero que conte e diga: "Não voltarei a escapar novamente". Você sabe que foi imprudente sair assim, sozinho se colocando em perigo com tantos inimigos lá fora. -John parecia realmente preocupado -Você não sabe como eu fiquei quando você não estava dormindo Dean.

Dean manteve silêncio, até mesmo sentir o primeiro golpe sobre suas nádegas nuas.

Zass

-Um, não voltarei a escapar sobre o senhor.

Zass

-Dois, não voltarei a escapar novamente senhor. - Dean sentiu vontade de chorar logo no início, mais iria aguentar. E assim continuaram os golpes, Dean não tinha queixado, já estava quase acabando ... seu rosto estava molhado por conta das lágrimas silenciosas que derramava.

Zass

-Vinte e nove ... eu ... eu não voltarei a escapar ...

Zass

-Tinta ... não ... Eu não voltarei a ... a escapar senhor. -Nesse momento John largou o cinto e se sentou na cama, acariciando o cabelo de Dean, que seguia com o rosto escondido no travesseiro ... John cobriu seu garoto com o lençol, tinha ficado leves tiras vermelhas na pele de Dean, causadas pelo Cinto.

-Hey, já acabou campeão ... Já acabou ...- Dean seguiu em silêncio, sem fazer caso algum um João depois de um castigo ficava abraçado a John por um bom tempo .. Mais não aquela vez ... Aquela vez era diferente. Se levantou se dizer nada, viu algumas peças de roupa acima da cama, John Havia pego não quarto como o mesmo estava na ducha. Vestido uma caixa branca e uma calça de pano mole na mesma cor, vestiu também uma camisa azul clara e saiu do quarto sem uma palavra, ainda chorando silenciosamente.

John o mirou surpreso, mas não disse nada, fechou o quarto e seguiu seu filho, entraram no quarto em que John tinha alugado, onde Sam estava dormindo. Dean se sentou na cama.

-Não vai mesmo falar comigo? - Pergunta John, se sentando ao seu lado, Sam me mexeu na cama ao lado.

-Você me envergonhou lá no clube, não acredito que fez aquilo! Nunca mais volte a falar com você! - Decretou o encarando com raiva. John se foi aqui para ouvir, seu menino nunca foi falando como eu, eu tenho 17 anos, estou prestes a completar 18 e você chega lá e me trata como se eu tenho dez anos a menos que eu tenho realmente!

-Filho, eu estava cheguei e tinha o problema, o que poderia ter acontecido em? Você era presa fácil ali!

-Eu não faço ideia do que poderia ter acontecido, mas eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu! Agora não se importa com um pouco de sono. - Falou, essa última frase em um tom casual, como alguém que fala "Humm, Acho que vou tomar um chuveiro".

-Dean, se eu fiz isso por causa do eu te amo, porque não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você filho. -Explicou John, entendia bem o ponto de vista de seu filho, mais precisava o explicar o seu ponto -Mais tudo bem ... vou deixá-lo descansar ... boa noite campeão, eu te amo ok? E sempre que você amar.

John afirmou isso com tal convicção, que Dean até ter sorrido verdadeiramente para ouvi ... mais não naquele momento, naquele momento Dean estava com raiva, por isso como palavras que saíram de sua boca não foram precisamente palavras de amor.

-Eu te odeio! - Essa simples frase serviu para desestabilizar completamente o mais velho que já tinha sido virado e estava caminhando rumo ao banheiro ... Dean não pode ver a dor que se instalou nos olhos de João, porque quando esse é virou para encara-lo sua mirada Já estava inexpressiva.

-Filho, meu trabalho não é amado ... meu trabalho é criar direito.

Com algumas palavras simples, conseguiu fazer com que desatassem em lágrimas, e se levantasse e caminha-se até o mais velho, o abraçando com força.

-Desculpe ... é mentira, eu so estou com raiva! - Chorou, João retribuiu o abraço com carinho -Eu também te amo Papai ... de verdade que sim.

John ficou ali com Dean por um tempo, o consolando, até o garoto se separar dele e correr para o banheiro, estava devolvendo tudo. John ficou o que faz companhia até Dean já não ter nada para vomitar ... Seu cabelo começou um latejar e sabia que era por conta de bebida. John o levou até uma cama eo cobriu. Logo o deu um beijo na cabeça.

-Não queria ter que dizer isso, mas amanhã vai estar pior, uma ressaca semper é pior no dia seguinte. - Sorriu John, provocando em Dean uma careta engraçada. *

### fim de flashback ###

Dean contou a grandes rasgos o ocorrido, John e Sam o ajudaram, sim porque Sam não estava completamente dormido aquela, noite, ouvira o final da conversa.

-Foi meu primeiro porre ... Tenho certeza de que há algo mais naquela bebida - Reflexionou, e logo balançou a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos -Só sei que eu pensei que nunca mais deixa de vomitar ... foi horrível!

-Então você conseguiu colar em um clube das? - Pergunta Nick, interessado e orgulhoso do seu pai ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim e foi incrível ...- Animou -Se Dean, mais logo completou -Até John violento Winchester aparecer ...

Sorriu, ainda acariciando o cabelo de Kurt de forma inconsciente.

-Então você perdeu? Mesmo depois de teres castigado em público? - Pergunta Kurt surpreso ... já tinha deixado de chorar totalmente.

-Não foi um castigo ... Sempre que não é assim ... - Falou não dar importância a isso, embora na época não pensasse assim - E é claro que perdoei ... Resto da minha vida o ignorando, o que seria no mínimo chato, visto que eu não conseguia ficar uma semana longe dele.

Riu Dean, era o maior fã de John, e todos sabiam disso. Kurt saiu dos braços de Dean e trocou de lugar com seu irmão, abraçando John com carinho.

-Eu ainda estou bravo ... mas não tanto. - Disse, fazendo John encarar Dean e sorrir ... seu filho sempre que o ajudava a sair de situações como essa, e daquela vez não foi diferente. Nick ocupou o lugar de Kurt nos braços de Dean, que Sorriu para o seu menino.

-Hey Papai, você eo tio ... se divertiram? - Pergunta Nick em tom brincalhão e malicioso, sorrindo de forma despreocupada, com seu sorriso habitual, capaz de ganhar qualquer coração.

-Seu tio quase conseguiu falar "Oi" para uma garota de bebidas ... sabe como ele é ... - Riu Dean, ganhando um olhar venenoso por parte de Sam.

-Cale a boca Dean, pelo menos não fui eu quem começou um cantar karaokê junto a uma garota de cabelos verde. - Rebateu Sam, agora para relembrar uma cena tão cômica.

-Ah Sammy, mentir é feio. - Riu Dean -Meninos, não acreditem no tio Sammy, ele mente.

Disse em tom de segredo, fazendo todos os rirem.

-Ok rapazes ... hora de dormir, que já está tarde. - Cortou John ao ver que aquilo podia ir longe.

-Mais abuelo ... - Se queixaram os gêmeos, se divertindo.

-Papai ...! - Se queixaram Dean e Sam, Caray que também se desdobraram ... Mais Dean percebeu que estava sendo infantil, a agir assim, Sorriu e completou.

-Papai tem razão ... Já está tarde, e todos nós somos humanos e precisamos dormir.

-Então durmam ... isso não significa que nós precisamos dormir também. - Responde Nick, dando de ombros, mais Sorri ao ver o olhar que Dean lançava -Pensando melhor, Acho que estou com sono também.

Dean Riu e bagunçou seu cabelo.

Kurt e Nick se encaixam, trocando um olhar que dizia algo, então corre o mesmo tempo em direção a uma cama de Dean, lutando para ver quem chegou primeiro, e então se acomodando para o jeito que puderam na cama.

-Hey, eu estou sendo expulso da minha própria cama? - Pergunta Dean, fingindo um tom exageradamente incrédulo.

-Não! - Nick the Sorri de forma travessa, como um garotinho prestes e aprontar uma boa.

-Como somos muito bons, vamos para dormir aqui com uma gente. - Completou Kurt, também sorrindo. Dean não pode deixar de sorrir, seus meninos eram tão ternos, como isso era possível?

-Vocês são um bando de manipuladores, isso sim! - Riu ele, sabia que haviam fazer isso unicamente para que Dean diz deixa -Se dormir com ele ... e haviam conseguido. A cama era de casal, mas não era muito grande, portanto, ficava meio apertados, mas não se importavam com isso. Se despediram rapidamente dos outros. Logo se acomodaram para dormir. Dean ficou no meio, no seu lado direto. Nick e ao esquerdo Kurt, ficaram um tempo conversando ... e logo um por um acabaram dormindo. Nick foi o primeiro que se trouxeram por sono, Kurt o seguiu e Dean dormiu logo depois ... se tudo isso certo no dia seguinte seria um grande dia.


End file.
